Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Alien Resurrection
by Dragonfly996
Summary: Some cards are nothing more than cards, others are actually duel monster spirits. However there is one type of cards that aren't just spirits or ordinary cards. They are real and they are planning on making a comeback soon, their first targets the legendary Signers and the powers that they hold.
1. Arise! Alien Stream Dragon Appears

**Author: Welcome to my new story! I know that I should be working on my Danny Phantom one, but this story just came to me and I couldn't say no to it! **

**Rua: Hi! I'm going to be going by this name versus Leo in this story!**

**Ruka: I'm going to be using my Japanese name versus my crappy dubbed one!**

**Author: Rua do the claimers!**

**Rua: Fine... Dragonfly996 doesn't own anything that is recognizable from the Anime or Manga. But she owns everything else!**

**Ruka: This is a year after we all split up by the way! Read, Rate, and Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. Yusei, Jack, and Crow were across from me, Ruka and Aki. They were also all in chains... wait! In chains? I pulled against my restraints without any success. I even tried using my Singer power, the chains wouldn't budge. Soon after I tried to break free everyone else started to wake up. "Yusei! What's going on?" I cried out loud sill fighting against my chains that bound me to the wall. My hands were stuck above my head and my feet were on the ground but still pinned to the wall.

"Oh good, the legendary Team 5D's are all awake. I hope you find your arrangements comfortable. "A man chuckled as he walked into the center of the room wearing a white lab coat and a plain black mask, only with holes for the eyes and mouth.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Jack demanded having finally decided to not try and break free since everyone else failed.

The masked man laughed out loud, sending a shiver down my back. "That is simple my dear boy. You are here because I need you to join my side in a war. "

"Why didn't you just ask us in a normal way? We might have helped then, but not now. "Aki coldly replied not fighting against her restraints.

"That would be true, my dear Aki. Except, I need your help in removing the human species from this planet. Then I bring more of my people to inhabit it." The masked male calmly said as he snapped his fingers and a female now entered the room with two black egg type things. Something in my gut told me that they were bad news.

My stomach dropped even lower when one egg was placed in front of me and the other one in front of my sister. "The bearer of the Heart of the Crimson Dragon. Not only do you have your Singer power but you connect all of the Singers together. So if something happened to you..." He trailed off as a look of horror spread across my face.

"The same thing would happen to the others." I whispered to myself as Ruka's egg broke open to reveal a strange creature with four legs and a tail leap out and onto Ruka's face! That's when it wrapped its tail around her neck and latched onto her face. "Ruka!" I cried out loud in pain, at the sight of my sister being attacked by some wonderful creature. 'Wait wonderful? What in the hell am I thinking?' I asked myself before actually thinking about that question.

"Now Rua, what is happening?" The masked man asked me standing in front of me but not between me and the egg.

"Lord Korir, she is going through the change to become one of... u... u... you." I replied not looking at him, my brain is splitting in half and taking sides. One half was loyal to Lord Korir and the other half was loyal to my friends.

"What are you doing to poor Ruka you creep!" Jack snapped back unable to take it any longer. There were loud agreements from everyone in the room except me and Lord Korir.

"Interesting, only Rua seems to be effected by Ruka's metamorphosis. No matter if needed I have enough for everyone that needs to happen." He muttered to himself before my egg started cracking open and the same creature leapt out and then everything went black.

When I finally came back around I saw that my Azabrar was unlocking my bindings and Ruka was already undone. We walked over to Lord Korir and kneeled in front of him. "Thank you for showing me the light my lord." I stated looking down at the ground, smirking. My mark was now glowing a dark purple instead of a red and out of the corner of my eye I could see Ruka's also glowing the same shade of purple.

"You may stand Ruka and Rua, I'm so happy that you took to the transformation so well. We just haven't seen your new true form. Would you mind demonstrating to the rest of your former team before they become one with us?" Lord Korir asked stepping aside allowing me and Ruka the middle of the medical ward. I nodded and stood up, then turned around and asisted my sister up.

"My lord, I don't think Ruka is particularly well. May I do the demonstration by myself?" I asked holding my sister up by her waist as she was leaning on my chest and her hand on her head. I got a nod as a response and moved my sister over to the wall and gently let her down. I returned to the center and looked at Aki, Jack, Crow and finally Yusei. "There is something that you never knew about me guys, and what that is that I can transform into my Signer Dragon and speak to other spirits." I smirked as I heard the loud audible gasps from my friends. That's when I let the wave of power wash over me and I transformed into Life Stream Dragon in a flurry of yellow.

I extended my wings and roared showing off the power that I've been kept a secret ever since we split up. "However thanks to Lord Korir and the Azabrar I can unlock my true form!" I cried out bringing my wings and knees together and a large egg engulfed me, feeding me energy to transform my body. Then it stopped, and the egg opened up a bit allowing me to fly out. I now had four legs instead of two and four arms instead of two. I had my spear on my upper left hand and I carried a polearm that is usually seen with a Hunter in the bottom two. Instead of four wings I had six and my body was still yellow, but where the places that used to be brown became armored with the same color. My face became much sleeker towards the front and wider towards the back. All of the spikes on me became pointed and covered now almost my entire forehead and down my entire back, arcing the closer they got to my tail that now looked like an arrow head. My teeth grew so some of them were visible outside of my closed mouth My Heart Mark of the Crimson Dragon glowed purple on my upper right arm.

There were many audible gasps from Aki, Crow, Jack and mostly Yusei. There was a clapping sound that came from the corner. Turning around I saw it was Lord Korir smiling and walking closer to me. Using my upper arms I bowed to him keeping my polearm still in my arms. "Very interesting Ruka, I was expecting that you would have taken the form of a Shocktrooper. But instead your previous transformation merged with the Alien one. I present to you now Alien Stream Dragon!" He cried out and proceeded to call the nurse back in with four more eggs and a table to put Ruka on and take her to the treatment center of the medical ward.

"You won't get away with this you creep! We will stop you and rescue Ruka and Rua!" Yusei cried out and started to struggle out of his restraints along with Jack.

"No Yusei, that's when you are wrong." Aki mumbled looking down at her feet. She looked up and her mark was glowing purple and her eyes were orange. A symbol of our people. "It is inevitable Yusei and Jack. The age of humans is coming to an end. It is time for Korlon to rule the planet." She simply stated as I walked over to her and undid her bindings with one hand while I gently held an Azabrar egg in my other hand with my polearm still in the lower arms.

With her restraints off I put my weapon down and started to walk over to Jack. As soon as I put the egg down in front of him I made some clicking noises to signal to the Azabrar that it is safe to come out and begin the metamorphosis. But before I turned to repeat the same process with Yusei I head Jack cry out. " Rua! Rua! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see five heads looking at me. I had to blink a few times and rubbed my head because it was pounding. But then I felt something long and smooth on my head. Bring my hand back in front of me I saw that it was clawed and had my red Signer mark burned into the brown armor. I pushed myself up onto my feet and looked down. '_There are going to be four legs and four arms. I know it._' I thought to myself as I looked down to see four arms and four legs.

It took me a minute to realize that there are more people in here than me in this room. I looked up to see Ancient Fairy Dragon sitting by the door blocking the exit and the rest grouped together. Good thing that we are in a large one story house in the middle of the forest. "Uh…. I can explain?" I replied innocently shrugging both of my shoulders.

"Rua you might want to be a bit smaller…" Ruka suggested trying to suppress the amount of laughter from everyone's reaction to me. I nodded and shrank to the point that I'm as tall as I would be in my human form.

"Might want to come into the kitchen, it's a long story." I replied, withdrawing the sharp end of my spear and having it absorb into my skin. I walked off folding my wings in tight and started working on breakfast. "Life Stream, Stardust, and Archfiend you can stop hiding now, I know you want to help cook." I yelled into the other room smiling to myself.

"So wait, our ace monsters have been making us breakfast ever since we got here?" Crow asked as he slowly sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yeah, Rose has been taking care of the various fresh fruit and vegetables and Blackwing just carries everything in from outside to the kitchen." I explained cutting fresh strawberries up with my lower hands and my upper hands I was mixing a batter together.

"Sounds like what our bird brained friend does. Deliver stuff to other people." Jack responded with a hardy laugh.

"Not cool Jack!" Crow responded turning away from the former King of Turbo Duels. I cleared my throat and looked at the two feuding people.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would get your drinks now and make yourselves comfortable because this is going to be one long story." I replied remembering how I became what I am right now and what this could mean for all of us in the future.


	2. Return of the Heart and Claw A New Task!

A New Challenge Revealed!

Guidelines:

_Italics_ : Flashbacks

Underline: Card Names

' ' = Thoughts

" " = Spoken

**Author: Welcome back! Sorry for the short prolouge, but here is the next chapter and it was a long one!**

**Rua: Sweet I'm a dragon?**

**Ruka: Also I have to let all of you know that everyone might be OOCish but it is because of the nature of the story.**

**Rua: Ruka stop being so uptight and let loose!**

**Ruka: I'm not doing the disclaimer Alien dragon!**

**Rua: Fine, Dragonfly996 doesn't own anything in this story that can be found in the manga/anime**

**Author: Also the cards will generally be following the TCG/OCG but Speed World 2 will be following the anime.**

**Rua: R&R below!**

"Where we start now is right after we split ways on the bridge. We were scheduled to take a plane and meet up with our parents' just hours later. But just as we hit the outer limits of the city we were challenged by two people to a turbo duel." I started explaining as I closed my eyes and slammed my four hands together and opened my six wings outward, careful not to hit anyone. Then a screen appeared in front of me, it was a technique that Life Stream taught me to project my previous experiences in a video to others, including my own personal thoughts.

_It showed both me and Ruka riding our respective duel boards down the ramp and towards the outskirts of the city. 'I'm going to miss them but I know somewhere in my heart that this isn't going to be the last time we see the rest of the gang.' I thought as the two continued to ride down the road, everything being seen as Rua could see it. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Ruka deep in thought also. 'I know that was a hard task on her leaving Neo Domino City, but I think that she will be fine.' That's when a blast could be heard from behind that caused me to crouch down and then stop my duel board. _

_There was a bunch of dust settling behind us, that's when two figures came out with a roaring sound. I sped up and got to the edge of the road as the figures shot past us and then I felt my duel board move on its own. 'Are we being forced into a Riding Duel? But we don't even have our duel disks with us!' I thought to myself before taking a deep breath and calmed down a little bit. "Hey you guys! You do realize that we don't have our duel disks or decks so that means we can't do a Riding Duel. " I asked taking control of my board again, but sped up to be even with my sister._

_"Ah we figured that Ruanes and Anruka! So we came bearing a gift!" The first one said out loud before turning around and throwing a golden ball of light at both Ruka and me. The second that the ball hit me I screamed in agony, all over the place especially in my left arm. But just as suddenly as the waves of pain started, it stopped and I saw that I had a duel disk strapped to my arm and connected to my board._

_Except that my board looked completely different now. My board is now the same shade of yellow that Life Stream Dragon is, and then where the fins used to be were wings that looked exactly like Life Stream Dragon and then the entire body and was now armored like Power Tool Dragon is, and in addition it was a bit longer and wider and at the front resembled Life Stream Dragon's head. My duel disk was almost the same except for the change in color to the yellowish of both Life Stream and Power Tool. I actually liked all of these upgrades they are pretty cool. Then I gripped my arm and saw that my mark was back again and burned into my skin. "I thought we just lost our marks Ruka!" Then I whispered below my breath," who are Ruanese and Anruka?" I asked myself before looking Ruka over._

_Her Duel Board now was the same teal that Ancient Fairy Dragon was, and instead of the back fins there were her dragon's wings. Like mine her board was longer and wider and on the board was the golden design that Ancient Fairy Dragon wore on her chest. The front was almost an exact replica of Ancient Fairy Dragon's head and her Duel Disk was slimmer and is the same teal as her board. Then I noticed that she was gripping her left arm again, obviously in pain. "We did Rua! Just an hour ago! Why are they back?" _

_That's when the second figure spoke up, "now that you have you decks and Duel Disks now. I activate the Field Spell Speed World 2! The new upgrade will allow you to go as fast as the fasted Duel Runners and have a built in anti-reverse system installed for safety." The walls came up signaling that a Turbo Duel is going to start, then we heard the confirmation that our route was planned out and we can duel. The lane opened up and we all entered. _

_Then all at the same time we shouted, "Riding Duel ACCELERATION!" Then everyone powered down the track at high velocities. The second stranger pulled ahead and drew his first card, "I'll go first if you don't mind!" The second strange called out and placed his card into his hand. "I'm discarding Spell Guardian so I can activate the spell card Linked Fate! What it does is links your fields and graveyards together. The only drawback is that both teams loose 1000 Lifepoints, but the team that destroys the card gains 1000 Lifepoints."_

_Cloaked One/ Two: 2000 LP /Speed Counters: 0_

_Ruka/ Rua: 3000 LP/ Speed Counters :0_

"_I set one card face down and a face down monster in defense mode and end my turn!" The first figure spoke. Then I looked at Ruka who nodded at me, but that's when I noticed that she had the same golden jewelry that Ancient Fairy Dragon wore on her face and chest. That's when she gasped and pointed at my hands._

_Cloaked One/ Two: 2000 LP /Speed Counters: 1_

_Ruka/ Rua: 3000 LP/ Speed Counters: 1_

_I looked down at my hands and arms to see that they were part brown and the other part yellow, with one being clawed and the other had the tips covered in red. "What's going on? What is happening to us?" I cried out loud as I continued down the track._

"_Your life points are linked to your humanity. If they drop to zero then you will become one with your ace dragon. Now take your turn and take one more step towards your destiny!" The second cloaked figure laughed as I grounded my teeth together. 'First I my Lifepoints were tied to my life now they are tied to my humanity? What next?'_

"_I love Power Tool Dragon and Life Stream Dragon, but I love my humanity a bit more! So I'm not going to let that happen. I draw!" I cried out then looked at my hand. Then I realized something, since Ruka and myself weren't on Duel Runners, then we don't have the built in screen to see the other persons field. But before I said anything then a virtual screen appeared in front of me. It was slightly angled and transparent but it showed both of our fields on it._

_I smiled at myself and looked at Ruka who was also looking at her screen. "I summon Morphtronic Scopen in Attack Mode! Then I set three cards face down and end my turn!" I cried out placing said cards in my spell and trap card zone. _

_(Morphtronic Scopen: Attack: 800/ Defense: 1400)_

_Cloaked One / Two: 2000 LP /Speed Counters: 2_

_Ruka/ Rua: 3000 LP/ Speed Counters: 2_

_Then the second cloaked male went," we will see about that statement Ruaness! My draw!" He paused then continued on. "I summon Dragunity Aklys in attack mode. But he's not going to be sticking around for long. I send Dragunity Aklys to the graveyard to Special Summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn, then his effect activates I take Dragunity Aklys from my graveyard to equip him to Dragunity Arma Mystletainn! I set one card face down and end my turn! Your move Anruka!" _

_(Dragunity Arma Mystletinn Attack: 2100 / Defense: 1500)_

_Cloaked One/ Two: 2000 LP /Speed Counters: 3_

_Ruka/ Rua: 3000 LP/ Speed Counters: 3_

"_I don't know who you people are or why you are doing this but you are not going to hurt my brother!" Ruka cried out as she drew her card, she looked at me and I nodded in response knowing that she figured out what I set her up to do. "I summon Regulus to the field in attack mode! But don't worry about him because thanks to your Linked Fate I tune my brothers Morphtronic Scopen with my Regulus! The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Syncro Summon a regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Then I activate her effect! I special summon Watapon in defense mode, and set one card face down and end my turn!"_

_(Ancient Fairy Dragon: Attack: 2100 / Defense: 3000)_

_(Watapon: Attack: 200 / Defense: 300)_

_Cloaked One/ Two: 2000 LP /Speed Counters: 4_

_Ruka/ Rua: 3000 LP/ Speed Counters: 4_

"_My draw! I set one card down and end my turn!" The first cloaked man said, as it became my turn again. 'He ended his turn way too fast for my liking. He might be playing something with his trap card.' I thought to myself as I started my turn._

_Cloaked One/ Two: 2000 LP /Speed Counters: 5_

_Ruka/ Rua: 3000 LP/ Speed Counters: 5_

"_My draw!" Then I looked at the cards that I have left on the field and in my hand. 'I have Speed Spell- Summon Speeder, Speed Spell – Final Attack, and Dark Bribe in my hand and Morphtronics, Scramble! , Damage Eraser, and Urgent Tuning set on my field. Damm no monsters, at least Ruka has two monsters to protect us.' I thought to myself as I pondered over my options, which were few and far between. Groaning and shaking my head I finished my turn," I set one card face down and end my turn!"_

_Cloaked One/ Two: 2000 LP /Speed Counters: 6_

_Ruka / Rua: 3000 LP/ Speed Counters: 6_

"_My draw then!" The second cloaked male cried out as he drew his card. "I activate the Speed Spell-Rapid Shotwing. Now I get to increase Dragunity Arma Mystletainn's attack points by the number of speed spells I have times 200! Then I go and attack your Ancient Fairy Dragon!"_

"_Not so fast! I activate my trap! Twinkle Wall! It protects my Ancient Fairy Dragon but I take damage equal to half of your monsters attack points but you can't activate any spell or trap cards for the rest of the turn!" She cried out as the attack was stopped and then we took the damage._

_Ruka / Rua: 3000 – 1650 = 1350 LP_

_I was almost scared to see the damage that happened to our bodies. I looked over slowly to see how Ruka was doing. She looked almost exactly like a smaller version of Ancient Fairy Dragon, except she still had her tan legs and lacked the wings, and the long tail. I didn't feel any wings on my body, but I felt a tail swinging in the wind then I looked down, my legs were still normal so I guessed that my face looked like Life Stream Dragon._

"_Give in Anruka and Ruaness! Become one with your dragon and take your place in making history!" The second cloaked man laughed and threw off his cloak to reveal Hundred Eyes Dragon and then the first one followed suit to reveal Cyberdark Dragon! _

"_Hundred Eyes! I thought you were destroyed when Kalin stopped being a Dark Signer!" I cried out in shock, trying to process the fact we are dueling two dragons right now._

"_Destroyed no, banished to the darkest place in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, yes. But I was trapped in a spiritual state until Kalin came back around and gave me a body. That's what we are going to do to and release Shadowy Ancient Fairy Dragon and Power Tool Mecha Dragon! Your turn Anruka, you only have mear turns till we get our brother and sister back!" Hundred Eyes Dragon roared, as it became Ruka's turn._

_Cyberdark Dragon/ Hundred Eyes Dragon: 2000 LP /Speed Counters: 7_

_Ruka / Rua: 1350 LP/ Speed Counters: 7_

"_Well we aren't going to let that happen!" Ruka cried out as she drew her card. She looked over her cards and sighed. "I switch my Ancient Fairy Dragon into defense mode and end my turn." She mumbled in disappointment._

"_Welcome home brother and sister! My draw!" Cyberdark cried outloud, as he drew his card. I was getting a bit doubtful that we were going to win this duel. 'How are we going to win this? We are just two kids dueling dragons. We aren't going to win.' I looked down depressed and was about to say I was going to yield until I heard the beating of wings and the roar of an engine on both sides of me. I looked up and saw Power Tool Dragon on my right and Life Stream dragon on my left._

"_Power Tool? Life Stream? What are you guys doing here?" I asked in a state of shock to see spectral versions on my ace and Signer Dragon flying with me._

"_We wanted to reassure you that you aren't just some kid. There is a reason you have that mark." Power tool replied, looking at me cracking as much of a smile as he could._

"_Don't give up hope, I thought that you of all people would understand that. It is your hope that let me evolve to this state." Life Stream commented on patting me on the shoulder._

"_True, but aren't you two the exact same dragon?" I asked, trying to switch the topic._

"_That is for a different day but know this, from now on we will always be able to answer your call. We were always right by you but we could never help. But now we can, stay strong Rua." Power Tool replied, as the two dragons disapated. Then I saw that Ancient Fairy Dragon was still talking to Ruka, along with Regulus and Kuribon._

'_Power Tool, Life Stream, you are right I did loose sight of myself! But now that I found it I'll take these creeps down!' A wave of inspiration spread all over my body. But I couldn't do anything right now since it was now Cyberdark Dragon's turn. 'I need to believe that my deck will not let me down.'_

"_Time to join the master! I draw! Now I activate the Speed Spell-Speed Fusion and send two Cyber Dragons from my hand to the graveyard to Fusion summon Chimeratech Overdragon!" A giant mechanical dragon with six heads connected to one body appeared in a flurry of light. "Now Chimeratech Overdragon gains Attack and Defense points times the amount of cards that are on our side of the field times 800. The only thing is that they all get destroyed." _

_(Chimeratech Overdragon: Attack: ? + 5600 = 5600 / Defense: ? + 5600) _

_Cyberdark Dragon / Thousand Eyes Dragon : Lifepoints 2000 + 1000 = 3000_

"_And now that means we gain 1000 points since we destroyed Linked Fate! Without Linked Fate on the field, Ruaness is defensless! Chimeratech Overdragon attack Ruaness directly and seal their fate!"_

"_RUA!" Ruka cried out to me, in worry since this is very similar to what happened with Aporia. But that's when a smirk formed on my face._

"_Sorry but we aren't joining you that quickly! Now that I think about it, we aren't going to be joining you at all! I activate my trap! Morphtronics, Scramble! It negates your attack and allows me to special summon a Morphtronic from my hand. So I chose to summon Morphtronic Lantron in defense mode!" I smirked as his big play was completely ruined and left them defenseless except for one monster._

"_You would have survived if I didn't have this! I activate Speed Spell-Sonic Buster! By removing two of my speed counters, you take damage to half of one of my monsters on the field. So Chimeratech Overdragon has 5600 and divide that in half is 2800 points of damage way more than you have left! You lost!" Cyberdark Dragon shot back, turning his runner around and smirked._

_Cyberdark Dragon/ Hundred Eyes Dragon: Speed Counters: (7 – 2 = 5)_

"_You wish! I activate my second trap Damage Eraser! Instead of loosing those Lifepoints from that effect, I gain them instead!" I cried out revealing my trap, and I got to see the frustrated look on the evil dragons face. _

_Ruka / Rua: Lifepoints (1350 + 2800 = 4150)_

"_Your turn Ruaness." Cyberdark Dragon grumbled, as Ruka and then I passed him and Thousand Eyed Dragon._

_Cyberdark Dragon/ Hundred Eyes Dragon: 2000 LP /Speed Counters: 6_

_Ruka / Rua: 4150 LP/ Speed Counters: 8_

"_I draw!" Then I looked at the card that I drew and I was surprised, it was one that I have never seen before. I looked over the card quickly and a smiled formed across my face. "I activate Speed Spell-Life's Calling! What it does is when there is a Ancient Fairy Dragon on the field I can spend six speed counters and take control of a monster that my opponent controls and change it to be considered a level 7 Power Tool Dragon. However if I still have that monster on the field at the end of my turn, then I take damage equal to half the monsters attack points. But fortunately for me I'm going to be Syncro summoning right away!" I cried as Chimeratech Overdragon and Morphtronic Lantron became stars. "The Courage and Power to protect the Future of the Planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!"_

"_Fool! You think we would come unprepared to face your two Signer Dragons? I activate the effect of The Destroyer of Life! By tributing one level 7or higher light monster and one level 7 or higher earth monster from my opponent's field. To make matters worse for you as long as this monster is on the field the monsters used to summon it cannot return to the field! You are not evading us one more time!" Hundred Eyes Dragon cried out as he leapt into the air and his duel runner disappeared, just as our dragons cried out in pain and were turned into energy spheres and absorbed into a large shadow growing behind Hundred Eyes Dragon._

That was when I had to stop channeling the screen, I was tired and the duel was still only half way done. "I'm sorry, I just got too tired, that takes a lot of energy to maintain." I stated, headed towards the refrigerator and selected a nice piece of raw steak. Taking my meal, I sat down with the others and extended my claws. In several quick strikes I had the steak cut up into small cubes. I then picked up one piece with one of my claws and swallowed it whole. I looked up at the others and saw a few disgusted looks on the rest of the team's face.

"Since when did you eat raw meat?" Aki asked, turned away from me a disgusted look on her face.

"Not my fault that I'm a dragon now. Besides Aki your lucky, all you're going to need to do is sit outside in the sun longer to satisfy your draconic appetite." I replied as I continued to watch Stardust, Archfiend, and Life finishing breakfast while eating my cubes.

"What do you mean draconic appetite? Rua. Ruka. What are you not telling us?" Yusei asked carefully, looking at his dragon out of the corner of his eyes while mainly focusing on Ruka since I was still eating.

"You were supposed to tell your respective human! We told you this a week ago! Why wasn't it done?" Ruka asked, slapping her forehead before pausing for a moment. 'Poor Ruka, she always gets stuck with the fun stuff.' I thought to myself as I smiled a little bit. "Long story short, if you duel someone serving the "Master" then you are going to become a your Signer dragon." She demonstrated by also shifting to her new true form. "You loose then you join the "master" if you win then you are just a free dragon.

"Wait what?" Was the universal outburst among the rest of the group, which was to be expected.

"Questions are going to have to wait, we got company!" Black-Winged Dragon came in screaming. Everyone was on his or her feet and out the door within seconds. Now that I was outside, I returned to my normal size along with every other dragon in the area. In the sky was a bunch of black and red shapes.

"They found us. We can't let them get ahold of Aki, Jack, Crow, or Yusei…. Especially Yusei! I'll explain later why! But now you guys go inside, and then there is a button inside of the refrigerator behind the milk press it and a door will open. Go inside and don't leave till one of us gets you. Ok?" I asked quickly, taking charge knowing that out here it is going to be like hell on Earth.

I heard the muffling of a voice and then a door shut. 'Thankfully they aren't going to be out here for this.' I looked into the sky with regret knowing that we are going to have to kill every single dragon up there. "Ready guys? For the Crimson Dragon!" I cried out as I jumped into the sky, my mouth already starting to fill with fire.

**Created Cards:**

**Spell Guardian: Monster/ Level 2/ 0 attack/ 0 defense/ Fairy-type/ Dark attribute**

**Effect: Discard this card from the hand directly to the graveyard to play a non-speed spell for only 1000 Lifepoints.**

**Linked Fate: Continuous Spell card**

**Effect: Only playable in a Tag-Team-Duel. Each team looses 1000 Lifepoints but then each player can see their partners face downs, hand, and use their monsters both on the field and in the graveyard as long as this card is on the field. If you don't have a monster on the field and your partner does, your opponent must attack the monster. The team that destroys this card gains 1000 Lifepoints. **

**Speed Spell-Life's Calling: Normal Speed Spell**

**Effect: Remove 6 speed counters. If there is an Ancient Fairy Dragon on the field then you can take control of one of your opponents monsters for the rest of the turn. The monster is treated as a level 7 Power Tool Dragon. However if the monster is still there by your end phase of this turn, the monster is returned to the owner's field and you take damage equal to the monsters attack points. Usable once per duel.**


End file.
